


Hold My Hand Under the Rust and the Dust

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Multi, Senator Organa is not standing for this bullshit, Therapy Animal, Therapy Bunny, the First Order is a mix of political party and cult, trying to take over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Finn was raised by the First Order, knowing nothing except their closed world. But they need a spy, placed near the capitol building, somewhere inconspicuous.Which is how he ended up hired by the local coffee shop frequented by half the congressional staff.He was supposed to belong to the First Order, body mind and soul.Supposedto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidomusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/gifts), [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



> Everyone: VS what are you doing starting another story???
> 
> VS: I DO WHAT I WANT
> 
> Which is to say I strongly regret this already as it's sprawling and massive and exactly what i don't need when I already have like 10 other stupid sprawling messy stories to finish. 
> 
> But this happened because Medda and I were complaining about fluffy coffee shop aus for certain ships and I went okay but wait spy coffee shop au.

“Are you loyal?” they had asked him and he couldn’t imagine saying no because it had never occurred to him that perhaps he could.

“Yes,” he said.

“This will be a difficult assignment,” she said, the one who had always been there, the one who had raised him as much as anyone raised him.

“I’m ready,” he said, convinced he was.

“Are you certain about this?” the shadow behind them asked. “He has never been on a mission before.”

“And yet he is one of our best,” she said. “He passes all the aptitude tests, is the best of his entire age group, and tends not to make friends with the other recruits.”

He suppressed his wince, but remained silent because it had been true. He had gone so far as to throw a physical test to help the other member of his team only to have it coldly turned back against him. The other boy hadn’t cared and he tried not to.

“I am loyal,” he said instead, because he truly meant it.

-0-

“Why, if it isn’t Dameron,” and Poe took a deep breath before turning around, his fingers tightening on the bright orange leash in his hand.

“Senator Hux,” he greeted, and wished his fake smile was a bit more up to snuff. Senator Organa had tried several times to coach him how to pass off sincerity when he didn’t feel it.

Hux gave BeeBee a disgusted look and Poe figured he could have used some fake sincerity lessons of his own. “Remind me again what a senator’s chief of staff needs with a therapy animal?”

“Remind you? I’m pretty sure it was none of your business in the first place so I don’t think we ever covered why in the first place,” Poe said and Hux brought his gaze back up to narrow his eyes at Poe.

“I need a meeting with Senator Organa,” he said and Poe bit the inside of his cheek.

“Then you’ll have to call the office and go through the proper channels,” Poe said. “I’m off for coffee.”

“And you cannot,” Hux started.

“I really do not have the time,” Poe told one of most recently elected senators and turned to continue along his former path.

“You should be more cautious in how you treat people,” Hux called after him and Poe stopped for a second before looking over his shoulder.

“That sounds like a threat,” he said.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Hux said, and turned sharply on one heel.

Poe stared after him before leaning down to scoop BeeBee up into the crook of his arm as he pushed the door open and walked out into the chilly air of January. “Fucker,” he said quietly and BeeBee settled content into his elbow. He stroked the bunny’s ears as he walked the two blocks to the coffee shop that every single senate aid seemed to swear by.

As well as Senator Organa who had sent him out with a very precise order for the largest coffee with the most shots he could ethically and morally give her before he started worrying about her health.

When he reached the door, his phone started vibrating frantically, so he texted the congressional aide having a meltdown suggestions and encouragement the whole way up to the counter. He had entered during the brief lull that sometimes occurred between rush times, and looked up to realize the man behind the counter was new and staring at BeeBee in confusion.

For an embarrassing long time they just stared in each other’s general direction, the man at the rabbit and Poe at him, biting the inside of his cheek because it was unfair how _handsome_ the man was.

“Is that?” the man finally asked and Poe tore his eyes away from his face to focus on his nametag. If he was going to ogle he should at least know the man’s name. “Is that a rabbit?”

“Yeah,” Poe said and squinted to make sure he had read the name Finnegan correctly. “He’s a registered therapy animal too, which is allowed here.”

“Oh, you’re,” and Finnegan went quiet.

Poe found himself grinning. “The one they warned you about?”

The man’s eyes widened suddenly. “Oh no, I’m supposed to be taking your order, not, not, what would you like?”

Poe rattled off the usual order for himself, Senator Organa, and Karé who would threaten him with her heels if he didn’t come back with a coffee for her. He threw in one for Jessika too after her panicked texts and hoped she liked mocha.

Finnegan blinked. “Is that—is that legal?”

“I have checked with medical professionals,” Poe replied, knowing he was refereeing to the senator’s drink. “It shouldn’t give her a heart attack.”

He realized he was staring again.

When Finnegan went back to punching in the order Poe shifted BeeBee to his other elbow. “You don’t really go by Finnegan, do you?” he asked, and wanted to smack himself. Usually he was much better at stopping random thoughts from slipping out.

The man tensed, slowly looking back up at him. “Would that be a bad thing?”

“It just,” Poe shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “A really old fashioned name. I mean, do you have a nickname?”

“No one’s ever given me one before,” he said, still punching in the order.

“What about Finn?” Poe asked, because he had already dug himself into this hole. “It looks like it would suit you better.” When Finn looked up he panicked. “I mean, unless you prefer Finnegan, then nevermind, ignore me, we just met—”

Finnegan shifted slightly, giving him a strange look that Poe didn’t have a hope of translating. “I,” he said and hesitated and Poe almost turned around to walk out, ready to face the senator’s wrath for his lack of proper coffee. “I like Finn,” he said though, a little bit like he was still trying out the words in his mouth. Poe blinked.  

“That’s, well, shall I call you Finn then?”

“Yeah,” he said like he was still confused. Finally someone else got into line behind Poe and Finn seemed to realize it too, turning to the actual coffee machine.

 Poe tried not to stare again. Next time he was insisting Karé come with him so she could scold him and remind him why being a creep on the new coffee shop employee was bad for both of them.

He moved away from the register, setting BeeBee back on the ground as another employee came out from the back. Poe didn’t recognize her either as she took the next customer’s order. “Did you have a lot of people quit?” Poe asked when Finn came back to the counter, with the four coffees on a cardboard tray.

“What?” he asked.

“Two new faces is all,” Poe said.

“You really do come in a lot,” Finn said and Poe grinned to cover some of his embarrassment.

“Well, that’s what happens when you have the best coffee in a two-block radius,” he said.

Finn looked down for a second as if debating with himself before looking back up. “What is his name?”

“What?” Poe asked and Finn pointed to BeeBee, who was sitting next to Poe’s foot.  “Oh. BeeBee. Well, technically I think he’s BeeBee Eight on his registration, because he was the eightieth in his litter and I thought it would be clever for some reason.”

Finn was smiling faintly at his bunny and Poe bit the inside of his cheek again. “Thanks for the coffee,” he said, balancing the tray with one hand expertly, having had a lot of practice carrying coffee around. Technically it was a job the interns were supposed to have but he guarded his few minutes outside fiercely. “Have a great day,” he added before Finn could beat him to it and it earned him a smile from Finn.

He wished he didn’t feel warm as he walked back toward the capital building, BeeBee bouncing beside him.

-0-

That night Finn went back to his apartment, leaving most of the lights off as he moved through it from the lights outside his window. He sat down at the kitchen table that was one of the only pieces of furniture in the place. He had been provided a bed, a table, and a couch, and had no idea what else he would or could need.

When he had been set up with the apartment, Phasma had included a plant and several pieces of art for the wall including a calendar. They were fake personal touches to make it seem like he actually lived there.

Which he supposed he did now.

Sitting at the table he turned on the lamp and pulled out a notebook, writing out his day’s report in code. In the morning on his way to work he would drop it at the post office box he had been assigned.

He paused halfway through the report, wondering if it was worth mentioning Poe Dameron. He was a person of special interest to his superiors, but aside from learning his rabbit’s name the man had given him no information, not even a hint about Senator Organa aside from perhaps her coffee preferences if Finn could figure out which of the four had been for her specifically.

If any of them had been.

There was no reason not to mention making contact with Dameron, just as there was no pressing reason to include him.

Finn hesitated, remembering the man casually offering him a nickname just because it fit, and the comfortable way he seemed to carry a rabbit like it was natural.

He finally went on with his report, leaving Dameron out of it. Per everyone’s gossip there were days when Dameron would claim a corner with a laptop and work there while drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee. There would be other days to get information from him.

There were other people who had gossiped together and given him more relevant information than the fact Dameron actually came to a coffee shop that was popular among congress staff.

He didn’t dwell too long on why he did not want to include the man in his report before he folded it carefully and placed it in an envelope.

He belonged to the First Order and there was no room for anything else.

He turned the light off and went to bed, where he couldn’t sleep for a long time, refusing to acknowledge he was thinking about a man with a smile and a rabbit in a bright vest with an even more offensively bright and tacky orange leash.

He belonged to the First Order. They had trusted him with this important mission to gather information about their enemies.

There wasn’t room for anything else.

They didn’t allow there to be.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sounds like you need another job,” Unkar Plutt said, leaning against the stair bannister as Rey slammed her mailbox door closed.

“News travels fast,” she said.

“That’s because you punched your boss in the face and spat on him on your way out the door,” Plutt said. “Believe me, I’ve heard about it. How many jobs is that this year?”

“Does that really matter if I get the rent to you on time?” she asked, starting up the stairs and tilting back when she realized he blocked her path.

“Now Rey, when you say things like that I’m going to have to start getting suspicious of where you got the money.”

“That’s your prerogative,” she said with a shrug.

“Now, now, I’m supposed to be looking out for you—”

“Like hell you are, you greedy bastard,” she snapped. “It’s not like my parents handed me to you when they left me, and it’s not like you aren’t motivated only by your damn greed. If you have ever looked out for me it’s only because it was convenient for you.”

Plutt shook his head. “And here I was going to tell you about a job,” he said. “A friend of a friend is looking for people. Apparently her shop has a decently high turnover rate.”

“What sort of shop?” Rey asked, crossing her arms over her chest, still holding her mail in one hand.

“A coffee one, up near the Capitol building, where all the fancy folks are.”

“That sounds,” she started and he narrowed his eyes. “ _Terrible_ , I don’t even drink coffee. I’ll find something on my own,” and she went to shoulder past him except he moved more firmly into her path.

“Maybe you shouldn’t look gift horses in the mouth, girl,” he said, before coming down the last few steps and finally leaving the staircase free. She glared after him over her shoulder before stomping up the stairs.

Which was how she found herself a couple days later in her only jeans without holes in them and the only sensible black shirt she had sitting in front of a very short coffee shop owner who was intently looking over her resume.

She bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to interrupt with an explanation for why exactly there were so many jobs on there, or why it had printed out in a shade of grey instead of crisp black. But instead she sat with her hands clenched on her lap and waited.

“Any criminal convictions?” the woman asked finally.

“No,” Rey said, which sometimes shocked her as well as everyone else.

“Do you think you will do well at this job?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said, blinking and realizing that was the wrong answer. “I hope so.”

The woman hummed, looking up, and Rey tensed as the eyes behind their big round glasses looked her over. “You’re going to need clothes with less holes,” she said and put the resume down. “You’re hired.”

“What?” Rey blinked. “Just like that? You didn’t ask me any questions, not really—”

“When you’ve been around as long as I have,” she said. “You tend to start understanding people. You see the same eyes on different people.”

“My eyes,” Rey started.

“You need the job, do you not?” the woman asked and Rey snapped her mouth shut again. “Thought so. Try to make sure nothing you wear has holes in it, that's the one thing I'm very strict on.”

Rey shifted uncomfortably. “Thank you—”

“Maz Kanata,” the woman said when Rey hesitated for a split second. “I’ll expect you to remember that now.”

“I’ll do my best—”

“And please don’t try and get away with calling me Ms. Kanata,” she continued. “Maz will do just fine.”

“Er, alright,” Rey said.

“Well then,” Maz said, standing and Rey quickly moved to do the same. “I’ll expect you tomorrow afternoon, say noon?”

“I'll be here,” Rey said quickly.

“I think you’re going to do well here,” Maz said. “Or at least it will be interesting.”

Uncertain how to respond, Rey turned and left, feeling dazed and not a little confused.

“Your friend of a friend is insane,” she said, passing Plutt near the mailboxes when she reached the apartment building.

“Does that mean you’re hired?” he called up after her as she took the stairs two at a time on her way up, ignoring him.

-0-

Poe entered Leia's office to find the senator gone and her brother sitting next to the window instead, reading a newspaper.

“Leia ran to a meeting with Akbar,” Luke said while Poe was still deciding whether to say anything or retreat. He was never quite certain when Luke was in one of his quiet moments. It always seemed a bit of a shame to disturb him.

“She remembers her schedule for today?” Poe asked, a little hopeful.

“She assured me she does on her way out the door,” Luke said with a faint smile. “And to tell you it will be fine and she'll be back soon.”

“Oh, good,” Poe said, glancing over his shoulder to check that BeeBee was still in his enclosure next to his desk. “I'll leave you to—”

“Han's going to be back in town next week,” Luke said, easily, like the existence of Han Solo wasn't a major headache for Poe every election cycle, as Leia's ex-husband was brought up by every pundit and her opponents. At least Han mostly kept his head down and was almost even respectable, showing up at the rallies with an arm around Leia's waist and an easy smile and no overt sexual scandals to be dragged through the mud.

The fact he now lived with Luke had somewhat miraculously stayed out of the public eye but that may have been down to Luke's mysterious reputation as much as anything.

“Was he traveling for the restaurant?” Poe asked, instead of scowling.

“Chewie had an itch to visit India,” Luke said. “Something about spices.” He still had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes seemed far away. “Anyway, when they're back you should come over for dinner.”

Poe blinked once, a little surprised. “I,” he started to say when Leia breezed back into her office, adjusting her braided hair with one hand.

“Poe,” she greeted and looked at her brother. “I hope you're not traumatizing him.”

Luke laughed, and he still had that smile on his face, the one that never seemed to go fully away whenever Poe saw him. “Traumatize him? How could I? Besides, all I did was invite him over to dinner sometime.”

Leia gave him a look Poe couldn't quite pinpoint. “Well, of course you're welcome,” she said, looking back at Poe. “Whenever you want.”

“Er, thanks,” Poe said, not very gracefully with both Luke and Leia watching him. He looked at his watch to give himself something to do. “But we really do need—”

“To be going,” Leia finished for him and bent down, kissing Luke's temple. “You don't have to wait, you know.”

“It's nice getting out of the house,” Luke said with a shrug. “Besides, you owe me lunch.”

“I always seem to owe you lunch,” Leia remarked, already heading for the door.

“That's because you're gainfully employed,” Luke said with a laugh.

“If you can call politics gainful employment,” Leia shot over her shoulder and for a second they both paused, something dark in Luke's eyes. That happened sometimes, despite hie constant smiles, and serene presence.

But every time it startled Poe.

Luke smiled again though, shaking his head. “You get paid, so it counts,” he said, and Leia made a rude gesture over her shoulder as they walked away, Luke's laugh following them out of her office.

“I hope you have coffee ready,” Leia said, wrapping a scarf around her neck as they walked outside.

Poe handed her the cup, which had been waiting on his own desk next to the door.

“Perfect,” Leia said and for a minute Poe could forget about the frustration they were about to walk themselves in to.

“Did Akbar offer any good advice?” he asked.

“Try not to yell at anyone,” she said.

“He does remember what he's most remembered for, right?” Poe asked, because Akbar had once spent three hours yelling on the Senate floor.

“He insists it has a time and a place and performing on the floor is that time and place,” Leia said, Poe shaking his head as they walked.

-0-

Finn hadn't been sleeping well, the memory of him leaving Poe Dameron out of his report niggling at the back of his mind. Why had he done that?

What had been the point?

He wiped down the counter in front of him, watching Poe while trying to pretend he wasn't, the aide typing away listlessly at his laptop, BeeBee curled up in his bag, the tips of his ears poking over the top. Every once and a while Poe would tip his head, like his was stretching his neck and Finn's eyes followed every movement he made. Even though they would be useless to report.

So there was no reason to pay so much attention—

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a container was slammed down next to him on the counter. “Have you ever wanted to tell your assistant manager to fuck the fuck off?” a voice asked and Finn slowly looked over at the girl beside him.

“Excuse me?” he asked weakly.

The girl grunted. “Ugh, he's just been a slob again. I don't think we've actually met yet.”

Finn glanced over at the shop, worried for a second but no one stood anywhere near the counter. The girl—Rey her name tag said—was squinting at his own. “Do you really go by Finnegan?” she asked.

“No,” Finn said, and it surprised himself a little still. “I go by Finn.”

And she smiled at him, like it was that easy to talk to someone. Even after a week Finn still barely talked to his co-workers beyond the casual hellos and goodbyes and questions and requests for help.

“Finn,” she said, thrusting her hand out. “I'm Rey.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I wanted BB to be a chinchilla because that's hilarious to me but a bunny makes a better therapy animal. And also there are bunnies who [ look like this.](https://www.kimballstock.com/pix/RAB/01/RAB_01_KH0004_01_P.JPG) BB is supposed to be a mini Polish. 
> 
> Ratings, pairings, tags, and character list all to change/expand.


End file.
